


Techienician Drabbles

by nookienostradamus



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Techienician, True Love, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nookienostradamus/pseuds/nookienostradamus
Summary: A collection of all my Techienician drabbles posted on Tumblr. Some are sweet, some are smutty. Some are in the universe of my fic "This Night at the Edge of the World," a modern AU, and some are in SW-universe.





	1. 30 Days of Techienician: Shopping

They weren’t in their usual spot. Techie checked the other shelves, the tables, underneath the piles of muffins and cookies and turnovers in their greasy plastic containers. But he couldn’t see a single box of Matt’s favorite pastries. They were easy to recognize: curls of flaky dough sprinkled with cinnamon and sugar; Techie had tried one once and found it far too sweet. But Matt loved them, even if he would never dare admit how much he did.

If Techie went home without them, of course, it would be fine. He would explain, and Matt would kiss his cheek and tell him that he didn’t really need them anyway. That they had too many calories, too much sugar or butter. He was probably right. Matt trained hard to keep in good shape—so lean and strong compared with Techie’s yielding softness.

But Techie also liked to make Matt happy, because Matt made him happy. Very, very much so. Checking the time on his phone, he went to put back the few items he’d already placed in the cart.

Just when he was sliding the coveted box into his cart at the store across town, his phone pinged. It was Matt, of course.

You ok?

Home soon, Techie wrote back.

Juggling plastic bags, he got to the door and knocked with his foot, unable to turn the knob. When Matt answered, even the whoosh of air from the door seemed relieved.

“Let me help you with those,” Matt said. 

Techie winced as he handed over the tumbling, crackling bags. After Matt had set them on the kitchen counter, he went over to Techie, welcoming him with a gentle, absent kiss on the wrist where the bags had dug angry red marks into his pale skin.

“You were gone almost two and a half hours,” Matt said.

Techie looked up through red-gold lashes. “They didn’t have your pastries at the first store.”

Matt enfolded him in a hug, then smoothed his hair back from his forehead. “You know you’re way too good for me, right?”


	2. 30 Days of Techienician: Gardening

Though his time off was sparing and often exhausted, Matt loved spending some of it walking through the endless misty rows of the Finalizer’s hydroponic gardens. They held fruits and vegetables from every biome grown in every sort of soil. Occasionally he would take one of the berries—purple or red or orange—sneaking it past the monitor droids and into his mouth. By subterfuge, Matt had tasted nearly every sweetness the garden had to offer.

In the soggy richness of the air, many of the plants flowered perpetually, offering up blooms that trembled below the misting jets. Matt liked them well enough, but they were often fragile-leaved things that shivered and fell, peppering the grated walkway with a watercolor palette of crushed petals. 

So it was with curiosity that he discovered tucked in a corner a couple of samples of a plant with shovel-like leaves and thick green knots on fleshy stems. It was like nothing he had seen—by all appearances an underwhelming display. But each day he watched as the cone-headed knots grew paler and paler, and the defining curve of a petal edge began to peel away.

At his next visit, one of the slick blooms had opened. It was waxy-white, veined with green, unfurling around a thick stamen. Droplets had pooled in the bottom of the cup. As Matt watched, the flower bowed and poured the water on the toe of his work boot. He smiled.

Every day a new flower would be open, yet none seemed to wither and be replaced with fruit, staying instead in their delicate curves, open to the air. It was the first plant Matt had seen in the gardens that seemed to be cultivated purely for decorative purposes. 

Just as he was leaving one evening, he caught a sinuous movement out of the corner of his eye. Open-mouthed, he watched one of the flowers begin to spiral out, blooming as he watched. The blossom bowed until it was horizontal, then opened like an old-fashioned paper book. Inside, instead of a spadix, was a tiny, pale figure with vibrant red hair. He was asleep, curled in the bowl of the flower, as yet untouched by the harshness of the misting spray.

Matt shielded the tiny thing with his broad hand. In only a moment, the figure began to stir. His richly red hair fell in miniature cascades over his shoulders. Blinking, he looked up at Matt with eyes of startling blue. And he smiled.

Looking to see if any of the monitor droids were near, Matt took out his multi-tool. He snipped the stem, careful not to jostle the small being. 

“Hold on,” he whispered. 

The man within the flower smiled again.

Matt slipped the bloom into his pocket and walked away with as much balance and grace as he could manage with such a treasure in his possession.


	3. 30 Days of Techienician: Gifts

Unlike Techie, Matt had never been shy about his body. He had broad shoulders and a taut abdomen, defined arms, and a rear end that made Techie lightheaded to think about, much less look at or touch.

So it was with curiosity and no small amount of alarm that Techie noticed Matt had begun to wear t-shirts around the house where he once would have gone bare-chested. Most confounding and disappointing of all was the fact that he had started to wear his shirts to bed, as well. On summer nights like these, Techie was used to tucking himself under Matt’s arm, head pillowed on his shoulder, and tracing his candle-white fingertips through the field of beaded sweat over Matt’s sternum.

Now the feeling of fabric, however soft, against his skin was disconcerting. He was about to speak up, to ask one night when Matt rolled over and kissed him deeply, cutting off the words at his lips. Smiling, his worry dissipating for the moment, Techie ran his hands into Matt’s stubborn curls and kissed him back. 

Matt slung his leg over Techie’s thighs so he straddled his hips, then traced two fingers over his brow. He tilted his chin to the side and stared.

Squirming under his frank gaze, Techie said, “What?”

“You’re so beautiful.”

Techie looked away toward the wall of the bedroom, the soft and warm glow of the bedside lamp. “Stop.”

“Hey, look at me,” Matt said.

Smiling again, Techie ran his hands up Matt’s sides, but stopped and drew his hands away when Matt winced. “Did you get hurt?”

Matt shrugged. “Sort of.”

“What happened?”

Ducking his head, as if in shame, Matt said, “It’s for you.”

Techie’s brow furrowed. “How can something that hurts you be for me?”

Matt’s smile was gentle. “I didn’t want to show you until it was healed.” He pulled up the side of his shirt to reveal a figure inked on his ribcage. The dark portions were scabbed over in places.

“What is it?”

Laughing, Matt said, “What do you mean, ‘what is it?’ It’s a ‘T.’ For ‘Techie.’”

“You got a tattoo for me?”

“I got a tattoo for both of us,” Matt said. “To show you how I feel, and to remind myself that I’ll always have you.”


	4. 30 Days of Techienician: Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sonnet after Edmund Spenser.

For falling hearts to fall make lips to wake  
To morning on the breath of lovers’ sighs,   
Or whatsoever form that they may take.  
To stem the tide of breathing is unwise  
As giving breath to flattery or lies.  
And yet to limit is a careful art,  
As is to edge of dawn the morning’s rise  
That in-and-out when lip to lip is pressed  
Which heaves the breath within the living breast  
And sends to artless stuttering the heart.  
But who would stoop to dampen this unrest  
And sunder lip from lip, or dare to part  
The mingled breath as over lips it ran?  
Myself, I’d truly say there is no man.


	5. 30 Days of Techienician: Work

The durasteel grilles between the Finalizer’s decks might as well have been continents for as separated Techie and Matt felt from each other during the work day. Matt’s hands were given to labor—the rough kind that brought calluses up on the skin. Techie’s fingers were lent to swiping over holodisplay panels, quick and sure. 

Each one felt the other’s absence the way they did the surfaces beneath their hands: Matt’s longing was harsh, sometimes clumsy, coming upon him like electric jolts. Techie’s slipped through his veins, a silver thread slim but definitely not secretive. It made its presence known.

Both realized, of course, that it would be an untenable situation should they be in each other’s company both day and night. Everyone needs time away, time to gather his thoughts before those thoughts fly again like so much confetti in the presence of his beloved. 

It made the time in their shared bunk only that much sweeter. When Matt put his rough hands on Techie’s body, and Techie his smooth ones on Matt, each felt the other’s work and at the same time each was able to put it aside.


	6. 30 Days of Techienician: Hair

Needles always made Matt queasy, which is why he didn’t want Techie in the room for the blood draw in case he lost his burger all over the nurse’s shoes. Part of him wanted to kick himself for treating Techie so delicately; sure, he was slight and retiring, but he could also be ferocious, especially when he felt Matt was threatened.

Ever equitable, though, Techie had agreed to stay in the hospital’s waiting room until Matt stumbled out, his yearly checkup done at last. In a week or so the bloodwork would come back and Matt would be declared healthy as the proverbial horse, but before that happened he had to squeeze his eyes shut and try to take deep breaths as the nurse did her work. 

She wore scrubs printed with colorful teddy bears and her name badge said LaTasha. “You’re going to be fine,” she told him as she pressed a cotton ball to the inside of his elbow. When it was bound to his arm with bright green gauze, Matt accepted the offered packet of wafer cookies and put it in his pocket for later should the slight dizziness become more urgent. 

Out in the waiting room there was no sign of Techie. 

It was a small space; Matt even felt a bit asinine making a circuit of the chairs when it was obvious Techie wasn’t seated in any of them. One older man with glasses balanced at the tip of his nose and a copy of Prevention in his hands looked up. As Matt stood in the middle of the room, half-deprived of his bearings because of the blood draw and half-filled with pressing concern for Techie, the man cleared his throat.

When Matt looked down, the old guy tilted his chin toward the doorway at the far end of the waiting room and said, “Your little friend went that way.”

Nodding his thanks, Matt walked through and found himself in a hallway with rooms on both sides. Passing each door, he looked in, scanning for a familiar flash of red hair. He found it in a room on the right side of the hallway. “Techie?”

Pink-cheeked but smiling, Techie looked up at him. Half of his hair was done up in neat braids, the other half still between the small-but-sure fingers of a child. The girl wore a white paper mask over her mouth and nose, but Matt could see lively green eyes above it. She had no eyebrows and was completely bald.

“This is Cassie,” Techie said, trying to hold still. “She likes my hair.”

“I used to have pretty red hair like him,” she informed Matt. “But not since I got sick.”

“You’ll get it back, baby,” said a woman who stood by the bedside, her voice choked and thick. She dabbed at her eye with her sleeve. “I think we should let the nice man go now.”

“Thank you for doing my hair, Cassie,” Techie said. “Can I give you a hug?”

Cassie hung her head. “They say I’m not supposed to because I might get sicker.”

“I’ll blow a kiss,” Techie said, standing up. 

“Your friend,” Cassie said, “he has nice hair, too.”

“I like it,” said Techie. Then he pursed his lips, kissed his fingertips and blew on them. 

Cassie mimed catching the kiss and putting it in the pocket of her purple fleece sweatshirt. “Come see my hair when it comes back.”

The mother stifled a sob.

Matt’s heart at once felt huge and painfully constricted.

“I will,” Techie said.


	7. 30 Days of Techienician: Love

Maybe it went like this: Matt was making grilled cheese when Techie came up behind him and slipped his slender arms around his waist. Perhaps Techie pressed his cheek to Matt’s shoulder blade and whispered, the words just audible over the sizzle of the pan. Maybe Matt dropped the spatula and the bread began to smoke and burn because he was kissing, and whispering, and kissing again.

Maybe it was like this: Techie was standing on the balcony having caught sight of a far-off fireworks display that was lighting up the low clouds in candy colors. He had beckoned Matt onto the porch—reluctantly because it was cold—and pointed out across the horizon. Maybe Matt didn’t look at the treeline but at Techie’s face, and then he said the words. And Techie’s breathing stopped for a heartbeat or two until the same words tumbled out of his mouth onto an icy wind.

Maybe it went this way: Matt’s body slid against Techie’s, pressing the air from his lungs. His big hands skated over translucent skin that glimmered with a soft sheen under the light from the bedside lamp. Red hair fell in soft hanks over the pillow. And perhaps when Techie recovered his breath he brushed the droplet of sweat from the tip of Matt’s nose and kissed his lips and muttered the words into his mouth. Perhaps Matt could hold out no longer.

Or maybe it was like this: Techie sat across from Matt at the table in the restaurant, laughing. Matt could always make him laugh, but he could make Matt laugh harder. And when Matt was wiping tears from the corners of his eyes and Techie’s cheeks ached from smiling, Matt let another chuckle slip through along with the words. And Techie sat open-mouthed for a second until he had seized Matt’s hand and was kissing the knuckles. I love you, too.


	8. 30 Days of Techienician: Cuddles

It was hard.

And, well...it was hard. Matt was chronically unable to hold Techie close to him in any situation and not have his blood rushing netherward. That was all well and good when they were curled up after that cycle’s work—Techie’s back to Matt’s broad chest and Matt’s arms tight around him. But it was another thing entirely to have had Techie accidentally shoved back against him while they were in line at the mess hall one evening and being forced to walk to the table half-bent over, his tray at a precarious angle to shield his groin. 

Techie, for his part, tried very hard not to laugh at Matt’s predicament. Because the simple truth was that he felt flattered.

It was Matt who, after a particularly rough work shift, blushed and stammered and furrowed his brow when Techie tried to settle into his embrace.

“I can’t,” Matt said.

Techie’s eyes showed hurt. “You can’t hold me?”

“I want to. It’s just...I’m so tired and if I do, I’ll want to…”

“Oh,” Techie said, smiling softly. “I have an idea.” He lay facing Matt and put his hand in the space between their pillows. “Now give me your hand.”

Nodding, Matt did.

Techie guided it so that it lay with the palm against the back of his own hand. “We’ll let our hands do what we usually do.”

Grinning, Matt breathed out his relief and folded his thumb over, bringing Techie’s hand close. Within seconds of shutting his eyes he was asleep.


	9. 30 Days of Techienician: Flower Crowns

Sir Matthew, called “Matt” by his fellows and by throngs of maidens alike, wheeled his steed around and prepared for the final charge against Theobald of Innsmoor. Matt had splintered three lances to Theobald’s one, and now even the crowd of visiting nobles cheered him to what was almost assuredly a victory. 

He reached down as far as he could in the harness of plate armor, grasping for the hilt of the lance that was lifted to him by red-haired squire, the young man’s locks whispering over the collar of his tunic as he moved. For a moment, Matt knew and remembered again the feel of that hair between his fingers, the smell of the skin at his squire’s throat, and he was nigh distracted. But once the lance was in his grip, he found himself pure of purpose again. He braced it and dug the spurs of his heels into the flanks of his mount, setting the brindle stallion leaping. 

Theobald, with grip yet unsteady from his prior failures, charged anon and leveled the tip of his lance as best he could at Matt’s shield. At the moment of their clash, it slid alongside Matt’s lance and was thus put off course, with Matt’s point hitting true. Theobald was at once unhorsed, his bay steed rearing up after him.

Letting his lance drop in the dust, Matt stood in the stirrups as best he could, waving to the cheering crowds. He removed his helm and shook loose his blonde curls. As he paraded by the stands, Catherine, maiden daughter of the duke, leaned to place a crown of flowers on his head. Its scent was as sweet as a kiss.

Not nearly so sweet, though, as the kiss he shared with his squire in the stables, long after the tournament and feast. For Matt had placed the still-vibrant crown on the squire’s fiery locks then had pulled him down onto the soft hay. As they lay in one another’s arms afterward, his squire held the leafy coronet to admire it.

“If this be any indication of her skill at handcrafts, she may make an excellent wife to you, master.”

Matt took the crown and set it on the hay beside them. “You need never call me ‘master’ here,” he said. “I know I must take a wife, but I swear on my own blood I will love no one but you.”


	10. 30 Days of Techienician: Balloons

The New Mexico sun was just too harsh for Techie’s white skin. The day before he’d had to be outfitted in an emergency cowboy hat of cream wool felt complete with turquoise conchos. Matt pretended to sneeze into the crook of his elbow while he laughed. They had saved and saved for this road trip westward, through Colorado to New Mexico, Arizona, to California. The Rocky Mountains, the Grand Canyon, the Pacific coast—all were on the agenda. But Techie’s delicate paleness did not agree with the desert. There had been days when his nose and cheeks were almost as red as his hair.

He took it in stride, but Matt could tell he wasn’t excited about the assault of another cloudless, white-hot day. That was why Matt pulled the heavy blackout drapes in the hotel and cranked the air conditioner, declaring it a “day in.” Techie grinned and scratched the flaking skin on the bridge of his nose. They ordered room service for two meals, stopping between them to explore the familiar terrain of one another’s bodies, then lay on the bed in each other’s arms watching TV. 

“Are you ready?” Matt said at about seven o’clock.

Techie cocked his head to the side. “Ready for what?”

“Sunset.”

Techie shook his head. “I don’t want today to end.”

“Trust me,” Matt said, “You’ll like this.”

They drove out to a plateau. Great, colorful lumps were visible on the ground scattered across it. As the sky went from blue to gold, the fires started. They were controlled fires, of course, in the burners of the hot air balloons that now struggled and quivered to rise to fullness. The fading sun filtered through blues, reds, yellows, creating as-yet-unseen colors in the billowing nylon. 

Techie gasped and Matt smiled when he did. “We’d better go,” he said.

“Can’t we watch some more?” Techie asked, grasping Matt’s arm.

“I mean go down there. See the red-and-gold one?”

Techie nodded.

Matt kissed his temple. “That’s our ride.”


	11. 30 Days of Techienician: Cooking

“It’s on fire.”

Matt jumped and yanked the stick back from the campfire, blowing on the blackening marshmallow at its end. “I meant to do that.”

Techie frowned. “It’s good that way?”

“Sure.” Matt sounded less than sure. “Watch this.” The marshmallow did have a tantalizing gooey-ness to it as he scraped it off onto the graham cracker, and it began to melt the chocolate at once. But after one bite, Matt was trying not to wince.

Techie hid a laugh in the funnel neck of his parka. 

“Oh, hell,” said Matt, setting the burned-tasting s’more aside in the dirt.

“Try again?” Techie asked.

Nodding, Matt loaded a fresh marshmallow on the stick and guided it so it hovered well above the flames. “There we go.” He adjusted his position on the blanket and grinned. The stick bobbed in his hand.

“Matt?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s on fire.”


	12. 30 Days of Techienician: AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settlers/American Pioneers AU

The party leader, Tobias Hurst, had declared that the pass was clear even though it was edging into autumn. The scouts had returned with news of wide trails and shallow fords, and the convoy had taken a day without travel to celebrate. Mr. Fellowes and Mr. Cooper had bagged two large bucks and they were being prepared as Declan “Techie” Macallan rounded the back of his family’s Conestoga. If he had an hour or so before the feast, he was most assuredly going to take the opportunity to have a bath in the creek. 

The last couple of weeks had been tough on the convoy, with two enormous storms (one with hail!) and cooler temperatures. The day had dawned misty and chilly, but now the sun was out and high and warm on Techie’s skin. He had heard tales of fine weather in Oregon, with light snows and misty coolness even in the full strength of summer. As much as he couldn’t wait to arrive at their final destination, today was exceedingly fine just where they were.

He was struggling to strip off his shirt on the short walk to the nearby creek, having taken along a jug to draw water, also, lest his mother chide him for failing to do his part for the family’s subsistence. By the rushes that swayed next to the water, Techie was stopped short by the sight of the glistening backside of a strapping lad already in the water. His mouth dropped open. The young man had broad shoulders and a head of blond curls.

Just as Techie was emerging from behind the screen of rushes, the man turned. “Come to wash off the trail dust, as well, have you?”

Mute, Techie nodded.

“I’m Matthew,” said the young man, bowing to dip his head into the creek then shaking it off in a halo of sunlit beads.

“Declan,” Techie said, voice almost inaudible. He let the jug drop, with the mud at creekside thankfully breaking its fall. He was reluctant to strip off his trousers.

Matthew shot him a beaming smile. 

Techie certainly hoped the water was cold.


	13. 30 Days of Techienician: Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shamelessly stolen from "This Night at the Edge of the World."

“Oh, look! How adorable!” Jessy was inside the barn and was pointing out something in a pen. The something turned out to be a pair of miniature donkeys. Unafraid, they came up to the edge of the pen, barely able to put their tiny muzzles over the top bar. Jessy reached out and petted the fuzz over one set of sniffing nostrils. “Come on, Turkey,” she said.

Techie reached out with long fingers and patted the second donkey’s muzzle, then traced a line from the white star on its forehead to its upper lip.

Matt smiled.

They moved down the rows, looking at skittish sheep and goats, strutting roosters, pigs. The shy-but-proud kids who had raised the animals would often wave and encourage their pets to go greet the four of them.

“I never had a pet of my own,” Techie told Matt.

"What about Peaches?"

"My mom bought her. I wanted a kitten. But my allergies were too bad.”

“Are you going to be okay here?”

He blinked. “I need to wash my hands afterward. But I brought my drops. Still, it’ll probably hurt pretty badly by the end of the day.”

“You should have told me,” Matt said.

“No,” Techie said, smiling. “I wanted to go.” He smoothed the flat of his hand over the nose of a black-and-white Holstein cow whose coat seemed somehow bright and untouched by the billowing dust within the barn. “Did you ever have a pet?”

Matt tried to pet the cow, too, but it lifted its head and turned back to the fuzzy-haired child that stood behind the pen. “My parents had an old dog when I was born. I think I was five when he died. I didn’t really understand that he wasn’t coming back.”

“And you never got another one?”

“I think my parents had enough problems trying to take care of me.” Matt laughed. “They never had another kid, either.”

“Yeah,” Techie said, looking down at his dirty Chuck Taylors.

Matt bumped him with his shoulder. “What would you name a kitten if you got one?”

Techie beamed. “Andromeda.”


	14. 30 Days of Techienician: Comfort

The dreams were what had gotten them started sleeping in the same bed. 

Matt had allowed the young man whom he’d literally tripped over in the hallway of Peach Trees to take his bed (after a shower—the poor guy reeked) while he slept on the couch. The man, who said people called him “Techie,” looked tiny even in a modestly sized bed. It was probably because he slept curled in a fetal ball at the very edge of the mattress, his long, white fingers clutching the lumpy foam.

And he whimpered. And he cried. And he screamed.

On the couch, Matt alternated between concerned and annoyed. The single time he had woken Techie up during his dreams he’d shot up like a hurricane, flailing and shouting. Techie was contrite to the point of tears when he recovered.

At that point, Matt had taken him to the couch and held him, stroking his forehead. Because of his exhaustion, Techie was asleep in minutes, his head on Matt’s chest, drooling a little on his shirt. That time, there were no dreams. 

Afterward, Matt would join Techie in the bed, his hand on Techie’s bony shoulder. Occasionally, he shivered and called out, but the fits were only temporary. Matt took to looking him up and down as he lay asleep, then running his hand over the sharp corners of his body. When Matt touched Techie’s unexpectedly soft belly, Techie grabbed his hand and pressed it to his chest.

On the nights that they slept that way, Techie only twitched in his sleep. When Matt began holding him fully in his arms, breathing in the sweet scent of his hair, the nightmares stopped altogether.


	15. Prompt: BDSM/Blindfolds

“I wish I could see you,” Matt said. He tried, unsuccessfully, to cover the tremor underlying the words.

“That would spoil the fun,” said Techie, his voice gone strange and silky. “And that’s one.”

Matt flinched. “I mean, I’m sorry, Master.” He was on his knees, hands bound behind his back with a series of supple leather straps. Aside from the contraption, he wore only a loincloth, fastened around his waist with a gold chain that warmed to the hot flush of arousal on his skin. He could feel Techie’s insistent presence move away for a moment, and it was difficult not to feel lost, disoriented. 

His skin prickled with gooseflesh when Techie ran something up his bicep. There was a soft tassel at the end, but he could also feel the cool, rigid leather. “What’s that?” he asked, breathing speeding up. This was the first time they had tried anything of the sort, and Matt—though he wanted to please Techie—was still nervous.

“That’s two,” came the singsong voice. Techie ran the crop up the other arm, then trailed it down Matt’s chest to the edge of the loincloth. 

Matt’s cock—already tenting the fabric—twitched with want. 

“Look at you,” Techie said. “So hard already. Isn’t that right?”

Matt bowed his head, the blindfold still secure across his eyes. “Yes, Master.”

“If you’re very good for me, you’ll be able to come, but you’ll need to make me come first,” Techie said.

Matt strained against his bonds, but it was out of eagerness rather than discomfort. “I want to.”

Techie tutted. Matt imagined him shaking his head, though he couldn’t see. “I want to, what?”

“Sorry, Master. I want to, Master.”

“That’s three.”

Matt shuddered in both anticipation and trepidation. He felt the soft fall of Techie’s hair as Techie reached down to unclasp the chain on the loincloth. The soft fabric slithered away and left Matt bare, making his blush grow even deeper.

“You’re so beautiful when you blush, sweetheart,” Techie said. “Stand up.”

Bound, Matt struggled a bit to come to his feet, but made it. A chill went down his spine when Techie placed the crop against the flesh of his ass. His body tensed.

“Do you know why I’m going to punish you?” Techie asked.

Matt sucked in a breath. “Yes, Master.”

“Tell me.”

“I didn’t call you ‘Master.’”

There was a smile along with the steely edge in Techie’s voice. “That’s right. Three times. That means three strokes with the crop.”

Matt nodded. 

“Are you ready?” Techie asked. “Count them. And remember your safeword.”

“Yes, Master.”

He thought he was prepared for the thwack and sting of the crop against his skin, but he jumped anyway. A stinging line rose, cutting off his breath for a moment. Still, he felt the impact through his painfully hard cock. “One.”

“Good, baby. Two more.”

Thwack! Matt sucked in a breath again through gritted teeth. “Two,” he said. The crop whistled through the air on the third stroke. Exhaling hard, Matt felt the sting settle and burn. “Three.”

Techie’s soothing hand over his injured flesh was pure heaven. “You did so well,” said Techie. “Get on your knees for me.”

“Yes, Master.”

When Matt was kneeling again, Techie stepped close to him. Matt felt silk against his mouth and nose. He nuzzled and mouthed at the erection underneath. Techie must have slid the undergarment off, because next thing Matt knew, the velvety head of Techie’s cock slid over his lips, painting them with fluid.

“Open your mouth,” Techie told him, his tone gentle.

“Yes, Master.” Dutiful, Matt obeyed. He loved the weight on Techie’s cock on his tongue, the taste and feel. Techie’s hand on the back of his head as he moved his hips in increasingly quick pulses. Matt wished desperately that he could look up at Techie’s face.

Without warning, Techie thrust deep and came in a wash down Matt’s throat. He struggled but managed to swallow it all down.

Techie was breathing hard. “So good for me,” he panted. “Are you ready to come?”

“Yes, Master,” said Matt. “Please.” Techie, steadying himself on Matt’s shoulder, knelt behind him. Matt heard the click of a bottle snapping open, and soon two cool, lubed fingers were slipping between his cheeks. He was so ready he barely felt them as they slid inside. That changed swiftly when Techie crooked the fingers and brushed the spot that made Matt shudder and sigh.

“Do you think you can come without me touching you?” asked Techie. “I think you can.”

“I’ll try, Master.”

The combined pleasure of Techie’s fingers fucking in and out of his body and the fact that they managed to hit the right place again and again had Matt squirming against his bonds. “Please, Master,” he said.

“Come for me,” said Techie.

Surprising himself, Matt did, shaking and sighing. His entire body tingled, waves running up and down his skin.

Techie kissed his cheek and stroked his hair, then removed the blindfold. “You did so very well.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“You don’t have to call me that anymore, sweetheart.”

“Okay.”

“Let’s get you out of these,” Techie said, loosening the restraints. As they fell to the floor, Techie stood and extended his hand, helping Matt to his feet on shaky legs. “Come on over to the bed.”

Matt had to take a moment to marvel at the sight of Techie in stockings. Matt walked, slightly stiff, and lay face-down on the bed, the residual sting of the whipping still present. He heard another bottle being uncapped, and the cool smoothness of lotion was spread over his ass, his arms and back. 

“Did you like it?” asked Techie. Puppyish eagerness had replaced the smoothness in his voice.

Matt paused, considering. “Yeah,” he said. “I did. I didn’t know what to think at first. But I did.”

“Good.” Techie bent and kissed along the red welts on Matt’s skin. “Thank you. I wanted to do that for you. For us.” 

“You’re good at it,” said Matt, letting his awe come through.

Techie lay down next to him, letting his fingers play along the skin of Matt’s well-muscled back. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” Matt told him.


	16. Prompt: Lingerie

He knew it was dangerous. Matt had just gone out for a little while, but Techie had been so desperate to put on his new ensemble it felt like an itch underneath his skin. In their bedroom, he reached underneath the pile of sweatshirts until he could feel the grate of the lace on his fingertips. He couldn’t help it; his heartbeat sped up. Drawing the two pieces out, Techie gasped despite himself, seeing them again as if for the first time.

Never, never, ever brave enough to venture into a brick-and-mortar store to satisfy his need, he had ordered the panties and camisole online, which was his domain in any case. Someday he would work up the courage to order a corset, although he had no idea where to hide it. Better that Matt didn’t know. Techie didn’t know why, necessarily, but it embarrassed him, this indulgence. Matt was strong, broad, beefy even. Masculine to the utmost degree.

He shucked his shirt and lounge pants and hung them over the footboard of the bed. Standing there, naked, knowing what he was about to do, was almost as exciting as putting on the lingerie itself. He took up the panties—white lace with a light blue ruffle on each hip—and stepped into them. Breath caught in his throat, Techie slid them up his legs, taking care to drag the waistband lightly over the sensitive skin of his hardening cock. It made him shudder. The lace fabric, though it had some stretch, barely contained him. 

Another shiver, and he took up the camisole, which had ruffles around the low neckline, slipping it over his head. The lace rubbed deliciously against his nipples. Techie sighed and ran his hands over his own body, wishing they were Matt’s hands—strong and calloused and ready to hold him down, hold him tight.

The blood was pounding so loudly in his ears that he didn’t hear the door open. Matt didn’t call out, so Techie didn’t see him until he appeared at the bedroom door, holding a plastic bag.

The shopping bag dropped to the floor, spilling its contents. Matt only stared.

“Oh, my God. Mattie. I—” 

Matt was breathing hard. “Techie. You look…”

“Stupid,” Techie groaned, trying and failing to cover himself. 

“Amazing,” Matt said, his voice a whisper.

It was Techie’s turn to goggle. “What...really?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Matt. “Why didn’t you show me?”

Blushing, Techie hung his head. “I was embarrassed. I thought you wouldn’t like it.” 

Matt walked over, slipping his fever-hot hands around Techie’s narrow waist. “You don’t have to hide anything from me. I think you look...incredibly sexy.” He bent to gently bite Techie’s neck, making him moan, making his flagging erection return. 

“I’ll take it off,” Techie said as Matt’s hand dipped between their bodies to palm his cock.

“No,” Matt said, low and dangerous in Techie’s ear. “Leave it on. I’m going to slide those pretty panties down to your knees and fuck you right now.”


	17. Prompt: Halloween Party

Looking back, Matt totally should have “gotten” it. They had just watched the damn movie the week before. Techie had been charmed, which in turn had charmed Matt. He was down hook, line, and sinker for Techie.

But it hadn’t been Wall-E that was on Matt’s mind when Techie piped up as they were loading the dishwasher that he wanted to dress as EVE for the Halloween party. “Okay,” Matt had said, but then a weather advisory blared from both of their phones, and they had stopped talking about the subject altogether.

Matt had to go to work on the day of the Halloween party, so he said he would just meet Techie at their friends’ house afterward. As it was, he was running late and had to dash out the door with barely a kiss. But how to get a corresponding costume? He would be late to the party for sure, but at least he could go in with a bang.

After work, he stopped by a discount store and found some beige briefs. Matt felt a fool sitting in his car affixing plastic ivy leaves (what did a fig leaf look like?) to the fly of the briefs with super glue. But he was reasonably proud of the results.

Bare-legged and chilly, Matt was greeted by their friend at the door to the house. Inside the warm vestibule, Matt took off his jacket, took a deep breath, and went bare-chested into the party proper.

Noise died across the throng of merry-makers as he entered, wearing nothing but the beige underwear with leaves affixed to the front.

“That’s interesting,” said a girl close to him. “What are you supposed to be?”

“I’m, uh, Adam. Techie is supposed to be…”

At that point Techie had shouldered his way through the silent crowd. He emerged to greet Matt, eyes wide, his sleek, egg-shaped robot costume shining.

“EVE,” Matt finished, suddenly and humiliatingly realizing his mistake. 

The assembled crowd rumbled with laughter.

When Techie was able to pick his jaw up off the floor, he smiled.

Matt was blushing from his hairline to his armpits. 

“You look...wow,” said Techie.

Ducking his head, Matt apologized.

“Don’t be sorry,” Techie said. “It’s great.” Though later, in line for a drink, he did tell Matt, “Everyone is looking at you.”

“So?”

“So, you’re beautiful,” Techie whispered. “They want you.”

Matt slid his arm around Techie’s waist, crushing the EVE costume slightly. “I’m yours. Only yours.”


	18. Prompt: Matt in Sweatpants

“Aren’t you cold?” Techie finally asked. It was February, but it was very warm in their apartment. Still, the impetus behind the comment had nothing to do with the temperature, rather with the fact that Techie was trying to work.

Which, of course, wasn’t normally a problem. It was only that Matt at the moment was puttering around the room shirtless with a pair of sweatpants slung low on his hips. His abdominals practically rippled, and the defined lines leading from hipbone to groin were on full display over the ratty waistband.

It also didn’t help that the pants were a little tight. Matt had muscular thighs and—Techie thought with quiet desperation—an ass worthy of a Greek statue. The worn fabric clung to his cheeks and, when he turned, skimmed the outline of his impressive cock.

Techie turned back to the computer screen, cringing and trying to ignore the tingle between his legs.

“Nah, I’m good,” Matt said. “Are you cold?”

“No,” Techie said, his voice a little too loud. “No, I’m good.”

“You’re so skinny,” Matt said, moving over and putting his hands on the back of the chair. Techie could feel Matt’s fingertips on his back, the insistent warmth of a crotch that was currently parked far too close to his face. “I could turn up the heat.”

Oh, please don’t turn up the heat.

“No, really,” Techie said. “I’m fine.” 

“Your shoulders look tense,” Matt told him. 

Techie caught a whiff of Matt’s singular scent on the air, a heady and musky smell that was all his own. One that drove Techie close to mad. He took a deep and shuddering breath. At this rate, the website he had been commissioned to build would be hopelessly late.

Still, Matt began to massage his shoulders with huge, sure hands. 

Techie tried as much as he could not to lean into the touch, but it was inevitable. The code danced on the screen. He felt himself getting hard.

No. 

With a quick shake of his head, he said, “Matt—” and turned in his chair to face the infuriating threat to his concentration. It was a bad idea, because Matt’s gaze dropped directly to Techie’s groin. 

“Oh,” Matt said, more self-satisfied than surprised. He braced his hands on Techie’s thighs and sank to his knees.

“Matt,” Techie pleaded. “I really have to…”

“You really have to what?” Matt’s fingers were pulling at his waistband, sliding the fabric down over Techie’s erection. “You have to relax.”

Techie’s vision almost whited out when Matt bent down to take his cock in his mouth. Exhaling, his breath ruffled Matt’s hair. Luckily, it wasn’t very long before he was coming, gritting his teeth as Matt swallowed around him. “You did that on purpose,” Techie panted.

Matt looked up, wiping his mouth, face the very picture of impish false innocence. “Did what?”


	19. Prompt: Matt Teaching Techie to do Something

The receiver on D deck was broken. Yet again. 

And Matt couldn’t get out of bed. His head throbbed and he was walloped with a combination of vertigo and nausea whenever he moved. Techie sat by his bedside, a cool, slim hand over his fevered brow. Matt swore.

“Can’t someone else fix it?” Techie asked him. 

“They’re only going to make it worse,” he said. “I got a whole new team and they’re just not experienced.”

Techie frowned. “That’s awful. Are you going to get in trouble?”

Matt coughed, sending the headache spiking. “I’ll get up.” He rolled over and threw up into the waste bin sitting by the bed instead.

Shaking his head, Techie said, “You’re not going anywhere.” 

At that, Matt had to nod and lay back, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Techie walked away and returned with a warm cloth to wipe his mouth. “The receiver can wait until tomorrow,” he said, though there was doubt in his voice, and Matt knew Techie was unsure that he’d even be able to leave the room the next day, either. After a pause, Techie told him, “I have to go to work.”

“I thought you had a day off.”

Ducking his head and scratching at his eyebrow, avoiding Matt’s eyes, Techie said, “I took an extra shift.”

Though he had been secretly hoping that Techie could stay and care for him, he Matt figured he might as well suck it up and be sick alone. He couldn’t bear to dampen Techie’s enthusiasm for his job. 

Still, Techie shot him a regretful look when he had his jumpsuit on and was slipping out the door.

During the day cycle, Matt drifted through a haze of vivid dreams and waking disorientation. Close to its end, he was surprised to have one of his new team members, Gallet, ringing the buzzer at the door to his quarters. At last able to stand without getting dizzy, Matt answered it.

“The new guy is good,” Gallet said. “We learned a lot.”

Matt’s heart dropped into his stomach. Had they replaced him? “Who is he?” he asked.

“Some red-haired guy. Says everyone calls him ‘Techie.’”

Matt had to keep his jaw from dropping. 

“Yeah, he fixed the receiver. Took him less than an hour. It was pretty amazing.”

As if anticipating a negative reaction, Techie snuck into the room that night. As he was shedding his jumpsuit, Matt came up behind him, sliding his arms around his waist. “There was a new team member again today,” he said.

Techie spun in his arms, wide-eyed. “How did you find that out?”

“Gallet dropped by. Told me he was impressed.”

At that, Techie started babbling. “Are you mad at me? I know you only showed me the diagram of the receiver, but I was really paying attention. I knew I could do it. I’m sorry.”

Matt, awed, kissed his forehead. “I’m not mad at you. I couldn’t be prouder.”

Techie beamed.

Still, Matt narrowed his eyes and said with a half-smile, “Just don’t put put me out of a job.”


	20. Prompt: 69

Matt shifted in his sleep. Techie always found it both amazing and endearing how quickly Matt fell into soft, regular breathing beside him. 

But no, he wasn’t asleep this time. He turned to Techie, eyes open, heavy-lidded, something predatory in his gaze. “Are you tired?” Matt asked.

As well as he could while lying on the pillow, Techie shook his head. 

“C’mere,” Matt whispered, extending muscular arms, pulling him close.

Techie’s heartbeat sped up as Matt tangled his fingers in his hair, kissed his cheeks and chin. 

“Want you,” Matt told him.

“Mm-hm.” Techie smiled into the next kiss. “How do you want me?”

“Get up,” Matt said. “On your knees.”

A little taken aback, Techie complied. 

With a grin that was nothing less than wicked, Matt scooted down the bed and pulled at Techie’s leg until he slung it over the other side of Matt’s head.

“Oh, wow,” Techie said, his heart pounding. 

Matt spread him open, and the cool air of the bedroom slipped between his legs.

The first warm, wet touch of Matt’s tongue had him flinching and gasping. In response, Matt hooked strong hands around his thighs and pinned him down, eating him out with languid, exploratory strokes.

“Mm, Mattie.” It came out sounding more like a whine to Techie’s ears than he might have wanted.

Matt broke away for a moment, his breath tickling Techie’s sensitive skin. “You like that, baby?”

“Yeah,” Techie said, quickly losing his breath. At one point he tried to reach back, touch Matt’s hardening cock through his sleep pants, but the angle was all off. “Wait,” he said, prompting Matt to stop for a moment. “I have an idea.”

Awkward though it was, Techie maneuvered himself so that he was still straddling Matt’s head, but facing toward his feet. There, he had full view of the impressive erection that tented Matt’s pants. He bent and kissed the hot, hard flesh through the thin fabric.

“Oh, yeah,” Matt whispered as Techie pulled the elastic down and away, with Matt obligingly raising his hips. 

It was difficult for Techie to keep his own hips down and get his lips around Matt’s cock at the same time, so he let them rise, loving the tingling coolness on his wetted skin. It was Matt’s turn to whine as he struggled to get in a few more licks. Techie didn’t have much of a chance to feel bereft over it, though. With his mouth pleasantly full of cock, he felt Matt’s warm, wet throat engulf his own cock. He couldn’t help but cry out, the vibrations making Matt squirm. He wrapped his hand around Matt’s thickness and bobbed his head, taking in as much as he could. 

He moaned around Matt’s length when he felt thick, spit-wetted fingertips where Matt’s tongue had been before. The pleasure left Techie loose and pliant, and Matt was able to slide two fingers inside him. Techie groaned again around Matt’s cock and sat back against his hand.

“Mm-hm.”

Matt moved his fingers at first slowly but then with greater speed and force, pushing Techie toward the edge. He had to break away for a moment, a thin strand of saliva from his lip to the head of Matt’s cock, and say, “I’m going to come, Mattie.”

Matt’s hum of assent around him pushed Techie over the edge and he came, gasping and arching his back, Matt driving his fingers deep and twisting them. With his cock softening still in Matt’s mouth, he bent again to his own pleasurable task, gripping the base as he let the blunt head of Matt’s cock slide into the back of his throat again and again.

Raising his hips off the bed now, Matt fucked into Techie’s mouth. With Techie’s spent cock against his chin, he whispered against the wet skin, “So close, baby. Don’t stop.”

A few more moments and he was coming, Techie’s mouth filling with the familiar taste. He swallowed it all down, holding Matt’s shuddering hips.

They had to wait as they were for a few moments, panting, regaining their equilibrium. Then Techie swung his leg over again, turned and lay back down against Matt, head on his chest.

“I’m glad you weren’t tired,” Matt said.

Techie kissed the skin near his armpit. “I’m wide awake now. I think in a few minutes I’ll want it again.”

Matt laughed and pulled him close.


	21. Prompt: First Date Trouble

The zip of Matt’s pants was stuck halfway up and he was not having it. He was already late in leaving for picking up his date, a guy from work that everyone called “Techie.” Yes, yes, he knew. Work and romance shouldn’t mix. But they had kept meeting in the break room, taking turns emptying and re-filling the company coffee pot, and had gotten to talking. Talking turned to flirting, turned to...well, this.

Matt tried to tamp down his nerves as he shed the malfunctioning trousers and went for a more casual pair. Shirt and tie and cargo pants; he hoped it wouldn’t be too painfully noticeable. They were going to a nice place—or so Matt had planned it. A little Italian bistro that supposedly had the city’s best spaghetti bolognese. It might have been somewhat out of Matt’s budget, but the wiry, tacit, entirely charming Techie was worth it. 

As Matt went out to his car, he saw that thick clouds had scudded over the evening’s sunset, filtering it out to watery yellow. Because of the pants fiasco, he ended up a full ten minutes behind in picking up Techie. Matt straightened his tie and tried to stop his heartbeat from picking up as his lanky date emerged from the apartment door, his long, red hair whispering over the collar of his shirt.

“Hey,” said Techie, looking up from underneath gingery lashes. 

Matt couldn’t hide his grin. “You look great,” he said.

“I look like you,” Techie said, smiling. It wasn’t untrue. His shirttails hung untucked from a pair of jeans, the tie askew.

Techie’s scent—a hint of cologne but mostly clean laundry and freshly washed skin—made Matt’s head spin as he drove. The trip was half-careful due to precious cargo, and half-reckless due to time. 

Driving by the restaurant, which was crammed in between a closed clothing boutique and an office building, Matt saw right off the bat that there was no on-street parking available. It took two turns around the block to spot a sign that said “Parking,” which pointed toward a small lot for the retail stores in the area. 

It had begun to spit rain as they walked side-by-side around the corner, with Matt struggling against the urge to hold Techie’s hand. Inside the restaurant’s warm vestibule, the maitre d’ informed them that Matt’s reservation had been given away because he was more than fifteen minutes late. Matt let his shoulders sag.

But Techie’s demeanor was bright. “There’s a place across the street!” he said.

Looking over, Matt saw a blinking “Open” sign. Above it, neon script read “Johnny’s 24-Hour Pizza.” Half of the letters were burned out. His brow furrowed. “It’s just a pizza joint.”

“Pizza is Italian,” Techie said, then used his thumb and forefinger to pull on Matt’s shirt. They walked out into the cool, drizzly night again. “What do you think?”

Figuring it would at least be cheaper, Matt nodded. They ended up with two huge slices each, with paper plates sopping up the grease from the re-heated toppings. It was good, though—floppy, foldable, thin-crust stuff that oozed like a cheese taco. 

They were talking and laughing so much, Matt didn’t notice at first as a sizeable dollop of marinara impacted his chest and went slipping down his shirt in a ragged line. He blushed when Techie handed him a napkin, scooping up the sauce and stuttering.

When they were ready to pay, Matt reached into his back pocket and pulled out...nothing. Heart pounding, feeling like a fool, he realized he had left his wallet in the other pants. Techie, to his eternal credit, blithely slapped a twenty on the oily counter and said, “Ready to go?”

They went out not into a low drizzle but into hammering rain, pausing for a moment under the battered awning of Johnny’s 24-Hour Pizza before deciding to rush out into the deluge. The street was clear enough to cross, but both Matt and Techie were still soaked through by the time they made it to the car.

Matt’s feet sloshed inside his shoes; he was wet and embarrassed and miserable.

“Wow,” Techie said, catching his breath.

“I’m so sorry,” Matt told him.

Yet Techie turned smiling, his eyes bright, his ruddy, wet hair lank around his fair brows. “That was fun!”

“But—” Matt started.

“It doesn’t matter where we went. I just wanted to go out with you.”

“But you had to pay!”

“You can pay next time.”

At that, Matt’s breath stuck in his throat. “You...you want there to be a next time?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Techie asked. Then he leaned forward and kissed Matt right on the lips and just about everything in Matt’s mind faded into irrelevance.


	22. Prompt: Techie Gets Yelled At

Techie’s knees were shaking, but damned if he was going to let it show. He would give his supervisor every requisite “Yes, ma’am” and “No, ma’am,” but if Matt had taught him anything it was how not to cringe.

“This was to be done two days ago,” Aldar shouted. “Did your team not get the memo?”

“Y-yes, ma’am,” Techie said. “It’s just that the part that was ordered was wrong.”

“And whose fault is that?” Aldar’s face was red, her button nose positively crimson.

It had been the requisitions man, who was new and very green. But Techie supervised him and as well as the others on his team. “Mine,” he said, eyes downcast.

“You’re damned right!” His supervisor slammed her fist on the console next to them. 

Techie tried not to jump.

“And now I have to report this to the Chief of Engineering. Do you know who he reports to?”

“General Hux,” Techie muttered.

“Speak up!”

“General Hux, ma’am,” he said, then bit the inside of his cheek hard. It felt as though a hand was around his neck, squeezing. “Please. I’ll have it done by today. You don’t need to report it.”

“Don’t kriffing tell me what to do!” yelled Aldar, now practically foaming. 

“I didn’t—didn’t mean to—”

“Just get it done,” she said. “And I might not write you up for insubordination along with the tardiness.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Techie squeezed his eyes shut as Aldar turned and stalked away. 

“Are you okay?” asked one of his team members as soon as she was out the door. 

Techie opened his eyes. It was the one who had put in the order for the wrong part. Clenching his fists, Techie said. “Yeah. Let’s get back to work.”

The team did finish the job that day, though it took an extra hour on the shift. Matt was already back in his and Techie’s quarters and practically pacing. “Where were you? Why didn’t you comm me?”

“Just had a job to finish,” Techie said. Already, just talking to Matt, his eyes were brimming, so he turned away and unzipped his jumpsuit, trying to blot the tears with the rough fabric. When Matt put a huge hand on his bicep, Techie could hold it in no longer. His shoulders began to tremble. He spun into Matt’s embrace, weeping.

“Wha—what happened? Did someone hurt you?” Matt asked. “I’ll kill them.”

“No, Mattie,” Techie said, raising his head. “I just...I messed up. Aldar went off on me.”

“Was it your fault?” Matt swept the hair back from Techie’s eyes and kissed his forehead.

A hiccup. “Not really.”

“Why did you take the blame?”

“Because I’m the team lead,” Techie said. “It’s my job.”

For a moment, Matt’s brow furrowed, and Techie was afraid he might protest, or even ask who the offending team member was. But instead his face softened and he swiped the tears from Techie’s cheeks with his thumbs. “That’s what makes you better.” He took Techie’s hands in his own and kissed both palms in turn, reverent.

“Better than what?” Techie asked, sniffing.

Matt smiled a little. “Better than me.” He drew Techie close and kissed the top of his head. “I would have lost my temper, said something stupid. But you didn’t.”

Techie looked up, shaking his head. “I’m not better than you.” Another tear slipped from his eye. 

Matt tipped his head up and kissed it away, the salt water shining on his full lips. “You are. You teach me how to be a better man every day. I mean it. Every single day. That’s why—” he stopped, fumbling.

Techie frowned. “Why what?”

Now tears were gathering and falling from Matt’s eyes. “Why I...love you.”

Breath catching in his throat, Techie could only stare for a moment, mouth hanging open. Sure, there had been offhand declarations of affection, but never this. Not until now. 

Matt looked concerned until Techie smiled and placed his hand against Matt’s cheek. “Really?”

“Is that bad?”

Techie shook his head. “No. It’s the best thing I’ve ever heard.”


	23. Prompt: Techie's Perky Nipples

The first time Matt kissed him, Techie leaned into it. The first time he held his hand, Techie squeezed back. 

The first time Matt tried to take off Techie’s jumpsuit, Techie stopped him. 

“You don’t want to?” Matt asked, blinking, concern scrawled over his face.

“I do,” Techie said, feeling the heat of a flush begin to creep up from the collar of his shirt. “It’s just—”

Matt continued to look confused.

Techie sighed and pushed the jumpsuit off his shoulders, hardly daring to raise his head.

“What?” Matt asked. “I don’t understand.”

Sighing again, Techie pushed his chest out a little. He knew the hard nubs of his nipples would show underneath the thin, white t-shirt.

“What?” Matt asked again. “I don’t see anything I don’t want to touch.

“Even those?” Techie looked down at his chest, humiliated.

To his unending surprise, Matt grinned. “Especially those.” Moving slowly, he put his hands around Techie’s ribcage then ran his calloused thumbs gently over where the fabric peaked.

Techie gasped.

“Good?” Matt asked.

Shutting his eyes, Techie only blushed and squirmed. Matt’s large hands were very warm on his naked torso as his t-shirt was pushed up. He couldn’t look—but certainly could feel—when Matt stroked over his nipples again, now skin-on-skin. He breathed out, soft and low. 

“You like that, huh?”

Eyes still squeezed shut, not daring to look up at Matt’s face, Techie nodded. When Matt pinched his left nipple gently his cock twitched—he couldn’t help it.

It did not go unnoticed by Matt. “Yeah. You do.” He pinched the other, just to elicit the same reaction.

Techie’s heart was hammering, half with shame and half with desire. He was flustered, hair falling over his brow when Matt pulled off the t-shirt altogether. His arms fell by his sides and he nearly fell before being buoyed up by Matt’s strong hands. 

“Let’s see what else you like.” Kneeling, Matt kissed Techie’s sternum, then peppered kisses outward from there. 

Techie whined when Matt’s chapped lips closed over his sensitive nipple. Matt flicked his tongue over it, holding Techie as his chest heaved.

“It’s too much, Mattie.” Techie was growing hard.

Matt licked and sucked at the other, now, forcing Techie to tangle his fingers into Matt’s hair and squeeze. Matt only sighed over the wet skin, raising gooseflesh. 

Just when Techie thought he would get some small respite as Matt’s hands fell away, he felt thick fingers at his groin, pulling the zipper the rest of the way down. 

“What are you doing?”

“Want to taste you,” Matt murmured into the soft skin of his belly. First kissing the hardness behind the fabric, Matt then drew out Techie’s cock. As he took it softly in his mouth, he let his hands wander upward again, flicking at Techie’s nipples with his fingernails.

“Oh, yes,” Techie breathed.

Matt hummed around Techie’s hardness, satisfied. 

Techie barely dared to look down, but when he did he saw Matt looking up at him, his mouth red and wet around him. The sight pushed him close to the edge. 

Matt bobbed slowly on his cock, circling his nipples with his thumbs over and over again until Techie was gasping. When he pinched both nipples between thumb and forefinger—almost to the point of pain but not quite—Techie shuddered and came hard down Matt’s eager throat.


	24. Prompt: Techie in a Dress

Matt had never been to anything fancy, much less a black tie masquerade ball. His rented tuxedo was stiff and itchy, and he’d ended up having to buy a clip-on bow tie when he couldn’t figure out even after six online tutorials how to tie a real one. But he was looking forward to going, if only because Techie was so excited.

On a whim he had stopped at a florist’s shop to buy a boutonniere for Techie, who he assumed would also be wearing a tux. The thought of it made Matt laugh; he really couldn’t imagine slim-shouldered and slight Techie in a suit. It just wasn’t him. 

Coming home from the flower shop, Matt walked in and put the car keys on the kitchen counter. He caught a faint whiff of cologne on the air and, intrigued, decided to follow it through the house to the bedroom.

What he saw when he got there would have stunned him speechless had his approach not already been silent. Techie’s vibrant red hair was swept up off his shoulders. He stood facing away from the door, tucking errant strands into the hair elastic. Falling from those pale, bare shoulders was a waterfall of silver that stretched to the floor. The backless gown skimmed the upper curve of his buttocks, then spilled over the lightly suggested lines there in a shimmering column straight to the floor.

Matt must have gasped, because Techie turned. His cheeks were pink. The draped front of the dress swayed as he moved. “Hi, Mattie.”

Dropping the plastic container with the boutonniere inside it, Matt continued to stare, open-mouthed.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s...unbelievable,” Matt said, his voice low and breathy. 

Techie blushed more and ducked his head. “Unbelievable bad or unbelievable good?”

“Unexpected,” Matt said. Then he moved forward and put his hand at Techie’s waist, feeling the soft slip of the silver fabric. “Amazing.”

Smiling, Techie kissed his cheek. “I got you a mask.” He turned and walked over to the bed, where a dark green box was placed. Techie opened it and withdrew a velvet-covered half-mask in deep red. “Try it on.”

Matt nodded and took the mask from Techie, tying it in place with the two ribbons extending from the temples. It was light and comfortable. “Let me see yours,” he said.

Techie smiled again, and retrieved another box. Out of it he took a sparkling silver mask with filigree accents that curled around his eyes and down his cheeks. With the mask on, he looked completely unidentifiable, mysterious. Stunning.

“Wow,” Matt said. 

“Are you ready?” It seemed as though Techie’s voice had even changed, from bubbly to low and silky. 

Matt could only nod and offer his arm.


	25. Prompt: Techienician Shore Leave

“It’s going to be cold,” Matt said. “I’d rather stay on board. Maybe we can get some alone time.” He nudged Techie with his elbow and grinned.

Techie only furrowed his brows. “I’m sick of being on the ship. We can wear a lot of clothes and it’ll be fine.”

Matt had another protest on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t find it in himself to deny Techie anything. So he sighed. “Sure. Let me get my winter gear.” The grin Techie beamed at him softened his heart even more.

The planet was frigid but its sky was clear—of a blue so deep it was almost purple and with twin suns riding high but far away at its apex. Matt shivered. 

Techie took his hand. “What do you want to do?”

Though the answer at the forefront of Matt’s mind was, Go back inside, he put on a smile and said, “Whatever you want.”

“Let’s just walk around for a little while,” said Techie. The port where the shuttles had docked was small but bustling, and—much to Matt’s satisfaction—full of the smell of baking pastries and roasting meat. They strolled past shops and cantinas, all small but crammed with tourists of all species. The edge of town approached more quickly than they expected, terminating in a landscape of rolling hills covered in crystal-white snow. 

Matt had to admit it was lovely.

Just then, something came out of nowhere, sliding close enough to them to make them have to stumble backward. The thing was whooping and screaming as it dopplered away.

“What the—” Matt started.

“Look,” Techie said, pointing upward toward the crest of one of the hills. Two people were boarding a saucer-shaped vehicle. When they were settled, an attendant at the top gave them a shove and they careened down the hill, shrieking the whole way. Techie turned to Matt with an eager expression.

Matt shrugged. “Sure.”

The view alone was worth it as they slogged up to the top of the hill. Aquamarine-hued trees with billions of tiny needles on their branches swayed in the cold wind. The attendant at the top greeted them and gestured to a silver-colored plasteel saucer. Techie sat first, then Matt climbed on behind him and wrapped his arms around Techie’s slim middle. 

“Ready?” asked the attendant. He didn’t wait for an affirmative answer before pushing them off and onto the steep slope below. 

Matt’s stomach seemed to hit his throat as they descended, faster and faster. He could hear Techie giggling. They finally came to rest on a wide plain, exhilarated. 

“Want to do it again?” Techie asked him.

“Sure,” Matt said. They ended up going up and down the hill six more times.

“Matt, your ears are bright red,” Techie said after their final run. 

“I can’t feel them,” Matt admitted. 

Back in town, Techie ducked into a warm shop and emerged only a few minutes later with a thick knit cap. Matt was certain it looked ridiculous, but he snugged it down over his freezing ears, anyway.

They bought a couple of delicious, savory meat pies in a butcher’s shop, then moved across the street, finding a thick and sweet hot drink that Matt was tempted to buy two cups of. It was that good. 

The suns were setting as they warmed their hands on the mugs. “How are you?” Techie asked.

Matt took a second to marvel. “Great, actually. This has been...really fun.”

“I knew you’d like it.”

“I think you know me better than I know myself,” said Matt, taking Techie’s hand and squeezing it.


	26. Prompt: Sweet Dirty Talk

Matt was typically quiet.

That wasn’t to say that he didn’t groan and gasp and swear when they were together, but Techie noticed that he didn’t talk. The two of them were lying in bed one night, Matt with his glasses on reading a book, Techie staring at Matt.

“What is it, babe?” Matt asked.

“Do you think I’m sexy?” Techie looked down, unable to meet Matt’s eyes.

Matt’s brow furrowed. He put the book on the bedside table and glanced over. “Of course I do.”

“Can you tell me so?” asked Techie.

Matt reached over and put his hand on Techie’s cheek. “You’re so sexy, baby.”

“No, I mean, while we’re—”

“Oh,” said Matt. His look of concern made Techie’s heart sink. “Yeah.”

“You don’t have to,” Techie said.

Matt smoothed a lock of hair away from Techie’s forehead. “It’s not that. It’s just that, well...I never wanted to because once I start talking it’s hard for me to stop. I thought you’d think it was annoying.”

Techie shook his head. “No, I want to hear you.” He bent and kissed Matt’s lips, the kiss blossoming quickly, deeply. 

“I love the way you kiss,” Matt whispered against Techie’s mouth. He rolled over so he was propped on his elbow, looking down at Techie against the pillow, his hair spread out and spilling. “I love how pink you are,” he said as Techie’s blush rose. “Your pink lips…” he ran a thumb across Techie’s lower lip, “your pink nipples…” he pinched one between thumb and forefinger, causing Techie to gasp. “Your gorgeous pink cock.” His huge hand encircled Techie’s growing erection. “Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Techie said, pushing into the touch.

“I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful than you,” Matt told him, pushing Techie’s legs apart and settling his hips between them. 

Techie could feel Matt’s cock beginning to fill out against his own.

“Love the way your body feels when I hold you. Goddamn, you’re so soft.” He kissed down Techie’s chin, his neck, his sternum and his belly. 

Techie’s heart rate shot up as Matt kissed the springy hair below his navel. 

“You taste incredible,” Matt said, then took Techie in his mouth. 

His back arched, but he pushed Matt away. “No. I want you to keep talking.”

“It’s okay?” Matt asked.

“It’s wonderful.”

“Good. I want you to feel good. Because you make me feel so good.” Matt reached over the the bedside drawer and pulled out a small bottle. He drizzled some of the lubricant onto his first two fingers, then reached between Techie’s legs. “I want to get inside you,” he said, slipping the first finger in. “Want to stretch your beautiful pink ass so you can take me.”

“Yes,” Techie said as Matt slid another finger in. 

He pushed them in and out, languid and sweet. “You’re perfect. You’re amazing. I could spend years worshiping your body and it still wouldn’t be enough. I’ve never wanted anyone so bad.”

“Matt—” Techie started.

“Shh. I just want you to feel good. Does it feel good?”

“Yes,” said Techie. “I need you.”

Matt withdrew his fingers and poured some of the lube into his palm, slicking it over his cock. One arm around Techie’s thigh, he guided himself with the other hand and began to push in. Slowly, very slowly. “I can’t believe how good you feel wrapped around me. You take my cock so sweet, baby. Like it’s made for you.”

“You are,” Techie gasped. “You’re made for me.”

“You and no one else,” Matt said, starting to thrust. “Ever. I just want to feel your skin under my hands. I want to make you come again and again…” At that, he slipped his hand around Techie’s cock, stroking.

“I’m going to,” Techie said, breathless.

“Good. I want to hear you. Don’t be quiet. I want to hear how this makes you feel. Wanna see your face when you come for me.”

With the pressure building up, Techie shut his eyes tight and concentrated on the sensations—Matt moving inside him, the hand on his cock. At last, he cried out and came hard, spilling over his belly and chest.

“That’s right,” Matt said. “Fuck, you look incredible. Want to lick the come off your skin while I fuck you. I love the way you taste.”

Matt’s warm tongue skimmed the cooling fluid off Techie’s chest, drawing out the aftershocks as he continued to push deep inside him. 

“I need to come. Please say I can. You’re so beautiful. Please say I can come inside you.”

“Yes. Yes, baby,” Techie said. “I want you.”

Matt pushed deep and came, shuddering and groaning. Afterward, he breathed panting breaths over Techie’s collarbone, regaining his bearings. “Was that okay?” he asked finally.

Techie grinned. “I loved it. You don’t ever have to be quiet around me.”

“Good,” Matt said. “I want you to know how you make me feel.”

“I do,” Techie said. “I do.”


	27. Prompt: "This Night" 'verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something from the same universe as "This Night at the Edge of the World."

“Well, this is just a lovely place,” Leah said. She looked only slightly uncomfortable on the plush couch, sitting with her back straight, a mug of coffee in her hand. “Very good coffee, Ryan.” 

Techie blinked.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” said Matt’s mother. “I keep forgetting to call you your nickname.”

“It’s Kona,” Techie said. “The coffee.”

Matt swallowed past the lump in his throat. “So Dad is having a bad back day?” 

Leah looked down at her feet, at the rug. An abstract design—Techie had picked it out. He had obviously inherited his mother’s fine taste, and with his trust fund he had the money to indulge it. Matt could tell that his mom wanted to ask how they could afford all the furniture, all the wall art, the simple-but-expensive dishes. “Yeah, he had to stay home today. I know you wanted him to be here. He wanted to be here, too, sweetheart.” 

Techie and Matt looked at one another. “It’s just that—” Matt began.

“It’s okay, honey,” said Leah, finally allowing her back to relax a little. “Whatever you need to tell me you can tell me.”

Matt took a couple of deep breaths. “Um, we’d like to help Dad get some more tests for his back. Maybe surgery if he needs it. We have...I mean, we can.” He heard Techie breathe out hard beside him and he tried not to cringe. It would have to happen eventually. The real reason they had brought Leah here.

“That’s sweet of you. It really is.”

“No,” Techie said. “We really insist.”

There was a sharp spark of hope in Leah’s eyes that made Matt’s heart jump. “Please,” he said.

Leah smiled, though it was lopsided, hesitant. “Okay.”

Matt grinned back at her, trying to reassure. “We got you a new mattress. It’s on its way. One of those memory foam ones. The guys bringing it to you will help put it on the bed when it gets there. They’ll even take your old one away.”

“You’re really too kind,” Leah said, looking at Techie. “Um, Techie.”

Feeling the sharp nudge of Techie’s bony elbow in his ribs, Matt stuttered out an, “Oh, yeah. There’s, uh, something else.”

“Please don’t do any more for us, sweetie,” said Leah. “You’ve done so much.”

“It’s not that. It’s um...well, Techie and I are together.” They looked at each other again. Techie reached out and took Matt’s hand.

Leah let out a ringing laugh, settling back against the couch at last. “Oh, Mattie. I know. Did you think I wouldn’t be okay with it?”

Matt let out a huge sigh. “I didn’t know.”

“Uh, Techie here is too sweet,” she said. “I think you lucked out, kiddo.”

Matt grinned. He felt the squeeze of Techie’s hand around his own. “I do, too.”


	28. Prompt: First Time

They had kissed. Lots of times. Even once, surreptitiously, in the ringing metal halls of the Finalizer. 

They had snuck in secret makeout sessions while Matt’s bunkmate was away, sometimes even skipping meals in the mess hall to taste each other’s skin, to stroke and to fumble, touch each other through and underneath clothing.

But now...now. Most of the rest of the crew was on shore leave. Even though it was a tropical planet with a mild, golden sun and warm breezes, Techie had suggested they stay behind in Matt’s bunk and—how had he put it?—explore each other. Matt was practically vibrating with excitement and nerves. 

It’s not like he hadn’t had sex before, though it had been a long time. He wanted Techie, wanted him badly. Had, in fact, wanted him nearly since he’d seen the delicate, elfin face framed by swaying red hair. Those long hands with slim fingers, each of which he wanted to kiss, wanted wrapped around his cock.

The knock startled Matt out of his reverie. He hoped that it wasn’t a co-worker come to see if he was going portside. But no, Techie and his strange blue eyes stared at him when he opened the door. Techie smiled, sweet and a little filthy, though it could just have been Matt’s imagination. He hoped it wasn’t. “Hey,” he said. Then long, warm arms were around his neck, hips shimmied up against his own.

“Hey,” Techie said, his breath sweet, whispering over Matt’s mouth. 

They were almost the same height; Matt only had to duck his head a little to meet Techie’s lips. 

Techie slipped his tongue into Matt’s mouth, warm and insistent. “I’m ready,” he said.

Matt slid his hands from Techie’s shoulders down his chest to his slim waist. “I want you.”

“I want you, too.” Techie began to unzip his regulation jumpsuit. 

Matt put his hand over Techie’s, then took the zipper between his own thumb and forefinger and pulled it downward. 

Underneath it, Techie wore only a pair of dark green briefs. He shrugged the jumpsuit off his shoulders and it fell, puddling around his feet. The delicate way he stepped out of it made Matt shiver with both delight and with desire.

“You’re so beautiful,” Matt told him, making his cheeks go pink. 

“Take yours off. Please,” said Techie. 

Matt hurried to comply, yanking the fabric from his shoulders and pulling off the tank top he wore underneath. 

Techie ran his hands over Matt’s pectorals, his abdomen, tracing the lines that ran between his hipbones. “Wow. You’re incredible.” He went to move his hand lower, but stopped himself. 

Matt took his hand, placed it over his growing erection. “You can touch me. I want you to.”

Shivering, Techie tightened his grip around Matt’s cock, massaging it through the fabric of his briefs. “Can I...see you?”

“Want to touch you first.” Matt skimmed a finger down over Techie’s belly, then cupped him eagerly. 

Techie ducked his head. “I’m not as big as you are.”

Stroking Techie’s face, Matt said, “Why would that matter? I think you’re gorgeous.”

At that, Techie pulled the briefs down and away from his legs, standing naked for the first time before Matt, shaking slightly.

At that, Matt sank to his knees. Above him, Techie gasped when he took him in his mouth. The taste and smell were familiar to Matt but still singularly Techie. He let the blunt head of Techie’s cock slide to the back of his throat, reveling in the feeling, the sweet little noises falling from Techie’s mouth.

“Wait,” Techie said. “I don’t want to come yet.”

Matt nodded. He stood and moved close to Techie, whose body was radiating heat. After pulling off his briefs he pressed himself against Techie, taking his cock in hand and sliding it between Techie’s skinny thighs. 

Techie let out a breath and pushed his hips up against Matt’s, trapping his hardness between their bodies. 

“You feel so good,” Matt said. 

“I want…” Techie began. “I want you inside me.”

Wide-eyed, Matt nodded. “Okay. I mean...yeah. Go to the bed?”

Techie nodded and took Matt’s sweating hand. He hesitated at the bedside for a moment, but then sat down and lay back. 

Matt tucked himself beside him, running his hand over the pale skin. He drew Techie’s knee up closer to his chest and and slipped his hand between his legs, stroking at his entrance. “Can I put my finger inside you?”

Techie nodded, his lips slightly parted. 

Matt got up from the bed, leaving a slightly confused Techie on the mattress. But as soon as he had retrieved the bottle of lubricant, he looked back to see a smile on Techie’s face. “Spread your legs,” Matt said. He uncapped the bottle and dribbled a little on his forefinger. Then once again he was stroking, loving the slickness, the texture. He pushed his fingertip inside and Techie moaned. “Do you want me to go deeper?”

“Yes. Please, yes.”

Sliding his finger in to the knuckle, Matt began to stroke in and out, curling his finger to hit just the right spot that made Techie gasp and squirm. Soon enough, he pushed another finger in alongside the first, making Techie arch his back and push against Matt’s hand. 

“I—” Techie started.

“What is it, baby?”

He blushed and looked away. “I need...your cock.”

Matt breathed out hard. His cock twitched and ached. “Yeah.”

“Uh,” Techie said. “How do we do this?”

“Why don’t you ride me?” Matt said. “So you can control how fast or slow it is. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me.” Techie pushed himself up on his hands and knees and Matt scooted over. Techie put his leg over Matt’s waist, straddling him. 

Enchanted, heart pounding, Matt handed him the lube. He closed his eyes and hissed a breath through his teeth as Techie poured the cool liquid over his skin and spread it over him. Then he was rising on his knees, taking Matt’s cock in hand, lining himself up. It was difficult for Matt not to raise his hips as Techie began to take him in, so he concentrated on Techie’s face as he sank down slowly. The trembling of his lower lip, the fluttering of his eyelids; it was beyond beautiful. At long last, he was fully seated inside the slippery tightness. He let his hips rise slowly, and Techie tipped his head back, exposing his long and flushed throat. “Does that feel good?” Matt asked.

“So good,” Techie whispered, his eyes shut. He began to move, then, raising and lowering himself, the muscles of his legs flexing and relaxing. 

Matt gripped his hips and met him with slow thrusts. 

“Will you touch me?” Techie asked. 

Uncapping the bottle, Matt slicked up his palm and wrapped his fingers around Techie’s cock, bright red and leaking. He began with languid strokes, then sped up when Techie guided his hand. “Are you going to come?” 

“Close. So close. Don’t stop touching me.” 

Matt closed his hand tighter, stroking. “I want to watch you come.”

“Don’t stop.” Then Techie’s mouth dropped open and he let out a cry. Matt felt warm fluid hit his chest and throat. “I want you to come, too.”

“I will,” Matt told him. “You’re going to make me come. You feel so good.” He pulled Techie down toward him, then rolled them both over so his hips fit between Techie’s thighs. 

Techie looked away again, his face aflame with a blush. “I want it...hard.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

At that, Matt propped himself up on his hands and drove his hips forward, breathing in sharply as Techie clenched around him. “Like that?”

“Uh-huh,” Techie said. 

Going that hard, Matt knew he wouldn’t last long, but he wanted to make Techie feel good. A few more thrusts and he was gritting his teeth. He let out a long breath and came hard inside Techie, who raised his arms and pulled Matt down toward him to rest on his heaving chest. As soon as Matt caught his breath, he kissed Techie’s lips and muttered against them, “Was that good?”

“Yes. So good. Just...stay inside me for a little while.”

Matt nodded. He propped himself up on his elbows and kissed Techie long and slow.


	29. Prompt: Matt Loses His Glasses

He was looking into the very bowels of the ship—past the bulkhead into a tangle of cables and an endless drop below—and the damn things kept sliding down his nose. Gusts of warm air bubbled up on and off from within the removed panel. Matt was sweating.

“Let me give you a hand,” said one of his team members.

Matt clutched his wrench tighter, trying to avoid snapping at the woman. He failed. “No, dammit. I’ve got it. Just give me a sec.” Pushing at the bridge of the glasses once again, he made the fatal mistake of looking down into the depths. They slipped from behind his ears, tumbled over the tip of his nose and clattered away into nothingness.

The swear he let loose afterward made his whole team flinch back. Matt turned and saw their faces. Or, rather, he saw indistinct humanoid shapes. They could be smiling or shocked. Arms shooting out immediately in front of him, Matt grasped at nothing. At once he thought of Techie, of his sharp bionic eyes, attuned to every detail and then some. And of the spare pair of glasses he kept in their room.

“Do you need some help?” asked a deep voice behind him. Matt whirled. “I’m good,” he said. “I’m fine. Just have to...get back.”

He began to stumble down the hall. The repair team knew better than to question or to try to guide him. They’d only get barked at. Matt was excruciating in his self-sufficiency. Of course, now, all bets were off.

Trying to keep one hand on the wall was difficult. Stormtroopers (he could tell because they were vague, floating white shapes) passed by in formation, sometimes knocking his shoulder with the plates of their plasteel armor. He swore he heard one of them snicker. Matt threw out a retaliatory fist behind him, but they were already too far away. His hand hit nothing but air.

With his quarters being on D deck, and the assignment for today on E deck, he had to find a way to get up one level. There was a lift tube somewhere beyond the work site, but it all but blended in with the smooth durasteel of the walls. Two figures in black walked by at a good clip. Thinking they had to be officers, Matt stopped and saluted.

The two figures burst into laughter. “Hey, tech,” one said, “do you salute everyone going to the exercise pod?”

Furrowing his brow and turning away in humiliation, Matt chose not to respond. He had to smile a little, though, when he pressed his hand against the wall again and the doors of the nearby lift tube hissed open. He breathed out. “E Deck,” he said, relief thick in his voice.

The platform began its smooth ascent. Matt dreaded the walk down the hall, the very real possibility of trying to open every single door he came across, the bioprint reader beeping angrily as he failed at each room. 

When the doors hissed open once again, Matt looked at his blurry feet, but failed to notice the puddle of slick hydraulic fluid he was stepping into. With his heel slipping fast on the spill, Matt in a single second resigned himself to falling. There was a sickening crack as he landed on his tailbone (that would be some time wasted in the medbay), and a sharp jolt through his wrist while trying to brace himself against falling over completely and knocking his glasses-less head on the deck. 

Helpless, he lay there for a few moments, the fluid soaking into his jumpsuit. He didn’t hear the soft footsteps that approached, but he looked up to see a figure looming over him.

“Go ahead,” Matt said, miserable. “Laugh.”

“That must have hurt, sweetheart,” said a familiar voice.

“Techie?”

There was a smile in the figure’s tone when it spoke next. “Of course. Someone from your team let me know you lost your glasses. I was just coming to bring your spare pair.”

Matt sighed his relief. Groping in front of him, he eventually came upon the cool glass and metal in Techie’s warm hand. He put them on, then Techie’s sweet face snapped into focus. “You’re too good to me,” Matt said.

“I wouldn’t do anything different,” said Techie. “But maybe—”

“I know, I know,” Matt said, extending his hand for help to his feet. “Maybe I should finally think about getting my eyes done.”


	30. Prompt: Techie Ties Matt Up

It wasn’t that Techie didn’t appreciate, well...the _appreciation_. Matt was nothing but professional in public, but he was handsy as hell in private: sneaking fingertips up Techie’s inseam, squeezing his narrow waist, pinching his rear.

It went double when they were in bed together. Matt seemed as if he wanted to touch every single part of Techie at once. Sometimes the sensations were confusing or startling. Techie might find one of Matt’s hands pressing fingers into his mouth while the other dragged fingernails down his inner thigh. All of it was wonderful, all of it was very _Matt_. But sometimes Techie wanted free rein to explore Matt’s body with the same fervor.

Still, when he drew out the soft leather cuffs and dangled them in front of Matt, his eyes grew wide.

“Who are those for?” asked Matt.

With as wicked a grin as he could manage, Techie said, “For you.”

“But...but then I can’t _touch_ you. It won’t be as _fun_.” Matt was very nearly pouting.

Techie shook his head. “It’ll be fun. I promise. Just...try it for me. Please? Once?”

Biting his lip, Matt nodded. “Okay. I’ll try it." 

Techie buckled one of the cuffs around Matt’s thick wrist, looped the short chain around the post of the bunk, and buckled the other. It was quick and efficient. Then he straddled Matt’s lap. Despite the uncertainty in the air, he could feel that Matt was growing hard behind the fabric of his lounge pants. Techie raised his hands and ran gentle fingertips from Matt’s wrists to his armpits, making lazy circles around the sensitive skin at the inside of his elbow and tracing tickling paths through the downy hair under his arms.

Matt squirmed. “That’s not fair.”

“All’s fair in love and war,” Techie told him.

“We’re not at war.”

Bending gracefully, Techie kissed Matt’s mouth. “But we _are_ in love.” He could feel Matt’s smile against his lips. He let his hands cup Matt’s cheeks, run down his neck, the fingers playing over his collarbones. When he reached down just a little to lay his long-fingered hands flat over Matt’s impressive pectorals, Matt pushed his hips upward. Was that a _whine_ that Techie heard? He gently pinched Matt’s nipples as retribution, but it only caused him to writhe and gasp and raise his hips further. Techie could feel Matt’s hardness distinctly underneath him and it excited him. “Is everything all right so far?” he asked.

“I want to get my hands on you.”

“Trust me,” Techie said. “I’ll make this feel good.” He gave Matt’s nipples another flick, eliciting a gasp, and then drew his hands further down. Not giving in to the temptation to dig his fingertips into Matt’s sides and tickle him soundly (though it was _highly_ tempting), Techie instead scooted back a little and ran his fingers across the waistband of Matt’s pants. He slipped them underneath until he could feel coarse hair.

Matt’s abs (another impressive feature) contracted as he raised his hips again. The chain on the cuffs rattled against the metal post.

Techie raised his eyebrows. He used his palms to push Matt’s legs apart then settled himself between them, on his knees. Matt’s thick cock pushed at the fabric of the pants, straining. As Matt himself was, trying without success to free his hands.

Tutting, Techie only hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled, saying, “Lift up.” He sighed as Matt’s cock sprung free, bobbing gently against his belly. After tugging the pants down and away, Techie sat back on his heels to admire the view in front of him. He smoothed his hands from Matt’s knees to the crease of his hips and back again. Then he wrapped one arm around Matt’s left thigh and bent to kiss it. Only he didn’t just kiss—he sucked the flesh between his teeth hard enough to make Matt cry out. There was a purple spot left in his wake as he sat up.

“Why did you do that?” Matt asked, not displeased, however.

“Because you’re mine.” Then he kissed the mark gently, and left a trail of kisses down Matt’s inner thigh until he came to the sensitive skin just at the base of Matt’s cock. Techie could feel Matt holding his breath. He smiled and licked a long line up the shaft to the head, where he swirled his tongue, tasting the flavor that was singularly Matt’s.

“Oh, yeah,” Matt breathed. He rounded his back and pushed into Techie’s touch as Techie wrapped a hand around him.

“Good?” Techie asked. The cuffs clinked.

“So good.”

At that, Techie bent to take Matt’s cock in his mouth—as much as he could—loving the stretch of his lips around its girth. Matt moaned and writhed, prompting Techie to put a hand on his hip to still him. He bobbed slowly for a short while, tormenting. Then, pulling away: “Can I put a finger inside you?”

Matt’s eyes went wide again. It was something they hadn’t tried. “Uh, sure.”

“You don’t have to.”

“No,” Matt said. “I want to try.”

Techie reached over by the bedside to grab the lube, uncapping it and pouring a little over his forefinger.

Matt jumped a little when he reached down to touch him.

“It’s okay,” Techie said. “It feels good.” He drew a couple of teasing circles, then pushed at the muscle. “Relax.” Matt opened up around him and he slid his finger in up to the second knuckle. “How does it feel?”

“Weird,” Matt told him, clenching just a little.

Techie returned his attention to Matt’s cock, licking and sucking until Matt was so compromised he could barely tell that Techie’s finger had slipped all the way inside him. That was, until Techie bent the finger in a small arc and stroked.

Matt’s gasp was vindication. “Wow.”

“I told you,” said Techie. He returned to his task, now working his finger slowly in and out, striking the spot that had Matt shuddering.

“Gonna come, baby,” Matt breathed.

Techie hummed around his cock, and soon his mouth was flooded with the sharp taste, Matt bucking his hips up and crying out. Staying for a moment, letting Matt go soft in his mouth, Techie ran his hands over Matt’s sensitized skin, prompting shivers. When he finally let Matt’s wet, spent cock slip free of his lips, Matt was panting. Techie grinned and slid his finger out of Matt’s body.

“That was amazing.”

“Told you,” Techie said.

“You did,” said Matt. “Now get me out of these things. I want to make _you_ come.”

Techie traced a finger over Matt’s lower lip. “You don’t need your hands for that…”


	31. Prompt: One Helping the Other Sleep

The way Matt was hunched over the keyboard spoke of complete exhaustion. He had his huge headphones on—the sleek and expensive ones Techie had gotten him for Christmas this past year—and he would sigh heavily every few seconds.

Techie got up and tapped Matt on the shoulder. He knew it would do little good, but he had to make the offer. “Come to bed, love?"

“Can’t.” Matt’s tone was miserable. “I’d just lie there.”

The recent bout of insomnia was frustrating for both of them. For Matt, it showed in the dark circles below his typically bright brown eyes, his lethargic manner. Techie missed Matt’s warm presence next to him in the bed.

Matt seized Techie’s hand and kissed the knuckles, then let it go, returning his own hands to the keyboard with another sigh. 

Techie sighed, as well. He clenched his teeth, feeling impotent, lost. Returning to the bed, he picked up the book that he had abandoned on the nightstand. The spine crackled as he opened it, the dust cover flaking off in places. He removed the wrapping entirely and set it aside, taking a moment to admire the gold lettering on the cover before diving in once again. It was something he had not expected to like: a book of poetry—very old. Some of it was hard to understand, but it had a pleasant rhythm that Techie enjoyed. Counting the lines, which ones rhymed with which (it was different for every poem), was oddly satisfying.

Also satisfying was reading aloud in a sing-songy whisper to himself. Much better than letting the words silently pass through his vision. It gave the poems a sort of life. He began to read, transfixed.

Just when he had finished one of the works, he was startled by Matt’s voice. “Are you talking to yourself?”

Techie blushed a little. “Reading out loud. It makes it better.”

Matt cocked his head, setting his headphones to the side. “What are you reading?”

Blush deepening, Techie said, “Poetry.”

“Oh, okay.” Matt paused, and Techie was sure he was about to put his headphones on, resume his lonely vigil by the computer screen, but he turned in his chair. “I want to hear some.”

“Uh, sure.” He patted the coolness of Matt’s side of the bed with a pale hand. 

To his surprise, Matt ambled over and lay down, stretching out his long legs, propping his head up on his hand.

Techie took a deep breath.

_ If yet I have not all thy love, _ __   
_ Dear, I shall never have it all _ __   
_ I cannot breathe one other sigh, to move, _ __   
_ Nor can entreat one other tear to fall, _ __   
_ And all my treasure, which should purchase thee, _ _   
_ __ Sighs, tears, and oaths, and letters I have spent…

He paused, looking over. 

Matt had a curious expression on his face. “I like your voice when you do that. It’s different.” 

“Did you write it?”

“No,” Techie said. “Some guy named John Donne.”

Surprised again to have Matt scoot over and place his head on Techie’s chest, his hand on his belly, Techie continued.

... _ This new love may beget new fears _ __   
_ For, this love was not vowed by thee. _ __   
_ And yet it was, thy gift being general; _ __   
_ The ground, thy heart, is mine; whatever shall _ _   
_ __ Grow there, dear, I should have it all…

Matt smiled against Techie’s skin. “That’s even better,” he said. “I like how light it sounds. Light but deep at the same time.”

There was a little poetry in that, Techie thought. He kept reading, holding the book with one hand and using the other to stroke Matt’s hair.

... _ If thou canst give it, then thou never gavest it: _ __   
_ Love’s riddles are, that though thy heart depart, _ __   
_ It stays at home, and thou with losing savest it: _ __   
_ But we will have a way more liberal, _ __   
_ Than changing hearts, to join them, so we shall _ _   
_ __ Be one, and one another’s all.

Matt’s breathing had gone slow and even, his eyelids had fluttered shut. Breathing as shallowly as he could so as not to disturb his lover, Techie moved to the next page.


End file.
